Problem: $ -130\% + \dfrac{4}{8} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -130\% = -\dfrac{130}{100} = -1.3 $ $ \dfrac{4}{8} = 0.5$ Now we have: $ -1.3 + 0.5 = {?} $ $ -1.3 + 0.5 = -0.8 $